yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 62
Crying in the Moonlight. (ツキニナク。, Tsukininaku.) is the 62nd chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Zakuro finds herself alone in the police station, being too slow to keep up with the other. Zakuro finds someone buried beneath the mess in the station. Enjin carries Kana to a rooftop on the edge of town, stating that if Rokkaku does not arrive it will mean he was defeated. Kana asks Enjin if they are allies and why he not go help him. Enjin tells Kana to sit and watch. The police chase after Rokkaku, Takao ordering them aim only for Rokkaku without hitting the child, which another officer cites as not possible asking Nadeshiko for orders. Nadeshiko standing on top of a police cruiser gives several orders, detailing specific directions and positions for them to follow. The police officer are able to intercept Rokkaku at specific location, leading him to the rooftops to confront Shidou. Enjin uses his mindreading to observe the conflict, stating despite both Shidou and Rokkaku being werewolves their strengths are different as a result of their origins. Kana asks Enjin if had been mind reading the entire time, and Enjin invites Kana to observe. Kana sits on Enjin’s lap and Enjin relays his sight into Kana’s. Kana see Shidou and her sister. Enjin states he is disappointed in Shidou believing he would have grown stronger. Kana tells Enjin he is holding back because of Mina, Enjin stating he does not understand the notion of thinking about their allies. Zakuro’s earth golem appears from behind to attack Enjin but is broken by him. A piece of debris from the golem flies towards Kana but is also intercepted by Enjin. Zakuro ask Kana if she is okay. Kana and Enjin are surprised by the passenger accompanying Zakuro. Rokkaku taunts Shidou for being unable to use the moon’s power correctly as he grows in power. Rokkaku knock Shidou into an electric tower and prepare to finish him but interrupted by “Mina’s” cell phone ringing. Rokkaku answers the phone and is greeted by Lila. Lila tells Rokkaku that she is going to nullify his shadows. Rokkaku notices there are two moons but states he can still control the shadows even if they are weakened. Lila summons several more lights in the sky causing the shadows to disappear. Rokkaku continues towards Shidou and attacks. Shidou falls towards the ground but was able to secure Rokkaku’s captive. Rokkaku charges back at them as “Mina” begins to contact someone on her phone. Rokkaku begins to realize that his captive was not Mina as she the disguise wears off revealing Juli. Juli covers her ears and raises her cell phone transmitting Kotoha using her shortcut to create and RPG for her. Juli fires the RPG at Rokkaku as he realizes that Juli had switched places during Lila’s smokescreen. Rokkaku taunts them for not having any silver weapons only to find the smoke from the RPG clear and police force aimed at him from below. Takao order them to fire but they are unable to hit Rokkaku who taunts them stating he can detect them within a hundred meters radius. Lila taunts Rokkaku for thinking a hundred meters is enough, as he hit by a bullet from Tokui sniping from afar. Rokkaku falls to the ground, having caught the bullet with his teeth and attacks Takao breaking his glasses. Takao uses his glasses on Rokkaku who backs away after he tells them they were custom made from silver. Rokkaku state he will kill Takao believing he is the leader of the group. Nadeshiko appears from behind Rokkaku, revealing herself as their leader and punches him with a cross adorned tekko, sending him flying. Mina descends from Zakuro’s golem, signifying to Enjin that they have won. Zakuro attempts to capture Enjin but is knocked unconscious by him from behind. Enjin telepathically sends Rokkaku a message believing it to be rude to simply abandon him. Takao and Juli overlook Shidou as he regains consciousness. Shidou finds himself in perfect condition as a result of the full moon and the group realize Rokkaku must have healed as well. Rokkaku escapes, cursing Enjin. Rokkaku spots Enjin with the twisn and heads towards them but is kicked in the face by Yuhi who then puts a gun to his head. Yuhi tells Rokkaku that Mariabell belongs to him, and puts the gun in Rokkaku mouth and prepares to shoot him for touching Maraibell. Marirabell stops Yuhi and Yuhi decides to exorcise Rokkaku since Akina is absent, stating he has not done it in a long time. Shidou runs towards Enjin and the twins. Enjin telepathically relays the night’s events to the twins, telling them it is bad for them to turn against each other in a single night. Kana tells Enjin that they will see each other again and Enjin leaves. Shidou and Nadeshiko reach the roof and Mina berates Shidou. Mina hops onto Shidou’s shoulder stating she will forgive him and asking to head home for candy. Lila comments on Shidou being able to show how strong he was to which Takao states it is more important for adults to show kids how cool they are instead. Lila comments on the twins not being able to see anything to which Kana says they were, keeping their method a secret. Yuhi arrives to the rooftops with Mariabell carrying Rokkaku asking what they wish to do with him. Hime, Ao, Kotoha, Akina, Touka and Kyosuke return from their vacation to be greeted by Mina riding Rokkaku accompanied by Kana. Hime, Ao and Kotoha greet the dog, Kotoha and Ao being surprised when the dog speaks. Nadeshiko and Shidou arrive to greet the group. Nadeshiko explains the Rokkaku being their new police dog and requiring him to register as a resident. Hime accepts and shakes hands with Rokkaku, staring at his paw. Ao notes she is probably thinking of her old dog Silver. Kotoha hops onto Hime’s back with Ao on her back, stating they plan to stay her her place for the night. Hime notices something in the sky. Hime jumps up and begins to count the Nanagou but finds there is one more pillar than usual. Characters in order of appearance * Zakuro Kurumaki * Mina Tatebayashi * Enjin Hiizumi * Kana Tatebayashi * Rokkaku * Takao Takemura * Nadeshiko Matsudaira * Shidou Mizuki * V Lila F * V Juli F * Kotoha Isone * Akina Hiizumi * Ao Nanami * Tokui * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Mariabell * Hime Yarizakura * Touka Kishi * Kyosuke Kishi Navigation Category:Chapters